


Doorbell

by orphan_account



Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Caspar is not a youtuber, Blowjobs, Counter Sex, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tea, jaspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe thinks he is followed and ends up in Caspar's living room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Feel free to point out any mistakes ! Enjoy ! :)

_Bloody headphones_ thinks Joe while he walks faster. They just broke and now he has to go home in silence, as the moon is slowly rising in the sky. He throws them in the closest bin, furious. He rips a leaf of a tree and fold it to occupy his mind and his hands. That's when he suddenly becomes aware of all sounds around him ; the cars, some small nocturnal animals, the person walking behind him. He starts to feel followed. He is starting to be pretty famous on Youtube and people now recognize him in the street.

Well, maybe he is getting paranoid but still. He decides to turn four times to the right to see if the girl -from what he saw- behind him really follows him. Obviously, she does follow him. He turns to the right one last time and runs a little as soon as he can't see her anymore. He breathes heavily, full of nervousness. Joe turns his head just a little bit to see where the girl is. Not here, apparently. He is about to sigh in relief when her ponytail shows up in his field of view. He starts to panic. He suddenly finds it hard to breathe when he sees something shiny in her hand and she is walking very fast toward him and-

As a last resort, he rings the doorbell of the house next to him. Several times and really fast. Finally and as a divine miracle, the door opens.

"What on earth do you want-"the man is cut off by Joe, literally running inside the house. He crashes his back on the door to maintain it closed.

"You know, once it's closed, it stays closed, it's the concept." says sarcastically the strangerwho actually lived here. Joe takes a look at him. He is tall -well, Joe's pretty small anyway so everyone seems tall to him-, blond and has blue eyes. And when he talks, he has this cute accent from Joe doesn't know where. 

 "Why did you just- what are you doing here ?" frowns the tall man.

Joe finally realizes that he is in a stranger's house and that maybe he should explain himself "I am so sorry for what just happened."

"Would you mind, eventually, explain yourself ? It's three in the fucking morning and-" he stops himself, not willing to start complaining. He sighs deeply, as if he tried to blow his tiredness away.

"Someone was following me and I just freaked out. Your house is the only solution I found. I am so sorry." he repeats. 

"Do you want a something to drink ? Now that I am up, you might as well entertain me" smiles the blond man. He is so beautiful when he smiles thought Joe. He adds "And please calm down" while he fills a glass with water. He points Joe's shoes with his finger and the small man understands that he has to take them off. 

Joe starts undoing his shoelaces. Once he is done, he enters the living room. It is nice and surprisingly warm considering it's like thirty degrees outside. The tall man is now wrapped in a blanket, and sitting in the middle of a large sofa. Another plaid is folded and put on the couch in front of him.

They spend several hours talking about silly things. Joe learns that the other man is in fact called Caspar and that he is South African - _so that's where he is from_ he thinks. Caspar learns that Joe is a little bit paranoid and that his sister and him are somehow famous on the Internet. They drink a little bit, which makes chatting easier. When they are in the middle of a debate about which video games franchise is the best, a young brown-haired girl with blue eyes appears in the doorframe. Joe literally jumps out of his chair.

Caspar laughs and asks, not even moving from the couch "Oh baby, why are you awake ?" the little girl responds something that has to do with them being too loud. Caspar kisses her on the forehead and sends her back to sleep. "There is school tomorrow honey, go back to sleep".

After she left, Joe says incredulously "You let me in even if you have a daughter ?"

"First of all, you didn't really leave me the choice, did you ?" he starts, seeming pissed off a little "then, I do what I want," he continues and he smirks as he ends "Finally, you didn't seem very dangerous to me."

Joe blushes suddenly -he doesn't know why to be honest, but maybe it has to do with the smirk ?- and mutters something about him being impressive. He asks "Why did you let me stay ?"

"Because you are so beautiful." Caspar blurts. All of sudden, he doesn't look so confident, so mature anymore. He is more like a teenager facing his crush, all blushing and wordless. Joe, on the other hand, is more shocked than anything else. He has known this man for two hours and- 

"Wait, are you like- Are you hitting on me or something ?" Joe asks, a bit surprised. He knows he is good-looking and he works hard for it. He can't really hide his blush and can feel his hair stands on end. He is so happy that someone _so_ beautiful finds him attractive. 

At first, Caspar wants to tell the truth yes he is so fucking beautiful but then, after balancing the pros and cons, he decides to say "Well, I am a model and..." Joe doesn't really listen to what he the other says. He is disappointed that he doesn't find him handsome because of his tastes but because of some job or something. He thinks he is funny and he would have ask him for his number -even though now he knows where he lives- if he wasn't putting back his shoes on. Joe stands after having tied his shoes and bumps his head right under Caspar's chin.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" he stammers slowly, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"So you are leaving ?" questions Caspar, ignoring what Joe just said and rubbing his chin. He stutters "Maybe I can- maybe we should exchange numbers ?" he says, hopeful. He sees that the small man seems reluctant, he adds, as a last hope "For the job ?"

"Well, I am not interrested, sorry" he opens the door, checking if the girl who followed him is still there. He doesn't see her. He turns, and faces Caspar, who is standing up in the doorframe. "Thanks for having me here and good night, I guess" he ends with an awkward laugh. He starts going home, yawning. 

He walks slowly, he couldn't tell why. 

When he reaches the street's corner, he hears "I am not really a model you know". Joe turns around and looks at Caspar, who is still in the doorframe. "I am a photographer. And I- um- I take landscapes. Not people." Joe starts smiling a bit and walks towards him so he stops shouting in the middle of the night. 

"Why would you lie to me ?" asks Joe sincerly and still smiling gently.

"Because your life is so interresting !" he blurts , his face red. He keeps going "Mine's not."

"So you were trying to impress me ?" said Joe, laughing slowly. Caspar doesn't answer. Not that he has nothing to say -he has plenty of things to say- but he can't, he is paralyzed by the shame. Joe laughs frankly and adds "Don't be ashamed, you're not the first one." he ends, smiling. Caspar is looking at his feet with attention, carefully avoiding Joe's gaze. The small man pushes Caspar inside, his hands on his torso. He says "Indeed, you're the first who admits it". He pushes the door with his foot until he hears a click.

"I am-the- um I- what ?" asks Caspar, still looking at his feet. Joe raises his chin with his fingers, looking right in the eyes. He getson his tiptoe and puts his free hand on Caspar's shoulder to keep his balance. He starts to lean in and so does the tall man.

Joe stops and smirks while whispering "Can I ?"

Caspar mouths yes and he finds himself pathetic because _he is fucking panting_.

Joe brushes his nose against Caspar's and laughs while doing it. They do it for so long they lose track of time. Caspar puts one of his hand on Joe's waist and the other remains on his cheek. They are smiling so widely that their jaws might fall. When Caspar leans back, he is surprisingly happy. He explains "I thought you were gonna- you know- like maybe- kiss me ?" He left his question open. 

Joe laughs, again. He says something that has to do with his height. "Oh" Caspar reacts, realizing that Joe stood on his tiptoe during the whole nuzzle session. Joe gets back on his flat feet. He giggles soflty. The fact that Caspar looks so overwhelmed by him just touching his nose is just so cute to Joe. The tall man guides Joe to the kitchen and suggests him to sit on the counter. Which Joe does. 

"Well, what now ?" he asks cheekily.

Caspar just kisses him. Slowly and shyly. And Joe is melting. He is so adorable and pure. He puts his hands on Caspar waist who puts his on Joe's neck. Sometimes, Joe's mouth ends up on Caspar's chin, but it's okay because Caspar doesn't mind. Joe slowly licks Caspar's upper lip who moan. But they deepen the kiss and Caspar keeps being loud even though they are just making out. Even his hips are slowly moving. 

Joe laughs softly, again, and thinks about Caspar who actually has a child. He seems so shy, he can't imagine him having sex. This time, it's Caspar's mouth that ends on his chin and he tilt his head back. He puts one hand behind him to keep his balance. Caspar lays soft kisses on his neck, slowly stroking Joe's shoulders and arms as he unbuttons Joe's shirt.

"Have you ever had sex ?" asks Joe.

"Nope, never, this is why I have two daughters." Caspar laughs, but keep kissing Joe, who is more and more lying down on the counter. His kisses are laid on Joe's collarbone.

"Oh my-how old are you- Oh Caspar" moans Joe as Caspar licks his nipple. Caspar thinks that he wants Joe to say his name like that more. 

"Nearly thirty" he responds, leaving a hickey under his nipple right after Joe asked him not to leave any marks. Joe tries to get up to show his indignation but Caspar is making his way to Joe's underwear so his hands slip and he lays down again. "Why ? Are you underage ?" he laughs at his own joke. Yet he still raises his head while he doesn't hear Joe's response, asking "Are you ? Oh my-"

"No I'm not, I'm twenty four" he answers falsely exasperated. Caspar licks under Joe's belly button, making him gasp. He looks at Joe and thinks that with swollen lips and a strand of hair on his forehead he is really sexy. "You're gonna go past my underwear or what ?" and needy.

Caspar pulls down Joe's pants and kisses the waistband of his underwear. Joe groans as Caspar leaves lovebites on the inside of his thighs. He presses a soft kiss on the bulge in Joe's pants. Joe whines.

That's when Caspar pulls down his underwear, taking his length in his mouth. Joe gasps and then letsout a long moans. He says things like _you're really good at this_ or _oh my god Caspar_. The tall man keeps going, led by Joe's moanings. His hands strokes Joe's thighs slowly. Joe's hands, meanwhile, are lost in Caspar's hair. Joe comes quicker than he expected in his mouth. Caspar waits patiently for Joe to recover, on his knees by the counter, still stroking Joe's thigh.

About two minutes later, Caspar stands up and spit in the sink, making Joe whispering "Sorry, I should have warn you" to which Caspar replies with shaking softly his head. He smiles and suggests "Tea?" Joe nods pulling up his pants. While the water is boiling, Caspar brings him one of the blankets from the living room.

Caspar is making tea as Joe is sitting on the counter. "You can come down you know" he says adding _ouch_ as he burns himself with the boiling water. He serves both teas and hands one to Joe "Careful, it's hot." Joe blows on the cup. And when he breathes in, he can smell Caspar's scent from the plaid he is wrapped in. They both stay here for a while, sipping their too-hot tea in silence. Strangely, none of them is embarrassed.

"You are way more mature after sex" says Joe. Caspar laughs. Joe adds with a smirk "What if I develop a daddy kink because of you." Caspar laughs again and Joe thinks that just this sound could give him an orgasm.

"Well, I'm not that much into all those kinky shits" Caspar answers flatly. He is silent for a few seconds before adding "but that would mean I could see you again" he tilt up his chin and smiles to Joe. He has the same feeling as if a huge polar wind blows his skin from his skeleton.

Joe says, slowly "Yeah, I guess so".

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me prompt on tumblr : igotboredsoiwrotethings thank you !  
> You can follow me on twitter : DamsonPie


End file.
